KFP - You are my destiny
by LadyPeach7
Summary: An old soothsayer tells Shory the red panda that she is matched up for someone else. So Shory travels to valley of peace and try her Luck in the Jade Palace. A Shifu and Shory story.
1. Chapter 1

In a red panda village...

A wedding takes place and all the inhabitants decorate the village. The daughter of the leader, Shory, married the Grand Prince, Yankai of Gongmen City. A gong sounds and the wedding begins. Yankai stands at the altar and waiting for his bride. Shory comes with her father out of the tent and walked to her groom. She is dressed in a red silk kimono and on her head she wears a veil.

**Residents:** *sing*

The bride is wonderful

The brides wedding dress is wonderful

The bride seems as if she is a flowery ornaments

The bride's eyes are black with kohl

The bride looks the loveliest

I marvel at the bride's beauty

**Father:** *hugs his daughter and sings*

My little girl is getting married today

Secretly and silently, she blushes and looks furtively

Even if she believes it or not, I'm dying for her

Oh God, this girl, oh God... (how fascinating she is)

**Shory:** *hugs her father and sings*

You can trust my groom

He will give me love and a warm home

Look, how he lovingly smiles

Oh God, this guy, oh God... (how fascinating he is)

**Yankai:** *bows to his father in law and sings*

My bride shines like a sparkling jewel

I promise to love her, to respect her and...

To protect her.

Oh God, this girl, oh God... (how fascinating she is)

**Residents:** *sing*

Oh God, this guy, oh God... (how fascinating he is)

**Father:** *sings*

Oh God, this girl, oh God... (how fascinating she is)

Shory and Yankai stand at the altar. Behind the crowd is an old soothsayer, who sadly shakes her head.

Soothsayer: *whispers* The poor girl makes a big mistake. *looks to the sky* Please help her, almighty gods!

Pastor: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Yankai and Shory! In the sacred bonds of matrimony, Yankai, do you take Shory as your lawfully wedded wife in accordance with the rules governing this marriage ceremony.

Yankai: *smiles at Shory* I do!

Pastor: And Shory, do you take Yankai as your lawfully wedded husband in accordance with the rules governing this marriage ceremony.

Shory: *smiles at Yankai* I...

Suddenly the ground begins to quake. All are in panic. The houses and dishes break. The people run wild around and look for protection.

Shory: *scared* Yankai!

Yankai: Come to me, darling!

Yankai wants to take her in his arms, but suddenly a wide deep crater forms between him and Shory. Like a border. Shory and Yankai look shocked at each other. The wedding is destroyed.

Soothsayer: *sigh of relief and whispers* Thank you, almighty gods.


	2. Chapter 2

Late in the evening...

Shory sits next to the fire in the tent of the soothsayer and expects a answer from her.

Shory: The gods are trying to tell us something. lt must be a sign. l don't understand! How could this happen? The villagers say it's a sign.

Soothsayer: *laughs* The villagers? What the heck do they know? Do you want the advice of the villagers or a professional?

Shory: No, definitely a professional. They say that in all the tribes, you are the wisest soothsayer.

Soothsayer: *grins* Yeah, that's right! *jokes* Let's get down to business. So the ground cracked right out from under you. Sure you haven't put on a few pounds? Come on, girl to girl.

Shory: *growls* No. My weight's been constant.

Soothsayer: *jokes again* Well, lucky you, Miss Constant Weight. Tell you what. Why don't we just ask the gods, OK? *throws a little powder into the fire and a bright smoke forms* Hmmmmmmm... *listens to the smoke* Oh, Aya, Hmmm... Yeah...

Shory: *confused* What are they saying?

Soothsayer: *growls* Don't interrupt! lt's not all about you. *listens again to the smoke* They say... You can't marry Yayai!

Shory: You mean Yankai!

Soothsayer: *rolls the eyes* Whatever! The point is... you're already matched up, Miss Two-Timer.

Shory: Already matched up? To whom?

Soothsayer: To him! *points to the smoke and a picture of the Jade Palace appears*

Shory: *confused* The Jade Palace? I have to marry the Jade Palace?

Soothsayer: *laughs* Ha ha ha ha ha! My dear child, you are really funny! Just wait and see, what the gods want to show you!

The Jade Palace in the smoke disappears and a picture of Shifu appears.

Shory: *shocked* Master Shifu? The master of Kung Fu? But he is to old for me!

Soothsayer: Who cares? He's only 71!

Shory: *raises her voice* And I'm 47!

Soothsayer: *sheepishly* Oh, difference 24 years! Whatever! My child! The gods tell me, that Master Shifu is your destiny! And not Yayai!

Shory: Yankai!

Soothsayer: *yells* Whatever, ok! Just go to the valley of peace, then to the Jade Palace and try your luck! This is your destiny, my child! *disappears into thin air*

Shory: *just confused and sighs* I have no choice!


	3. Chapter 3

3 days later...

Shory arrives in the valley of peace and pays the rickshaw driver for the trip. She goes through the village until she sees a job offer.

The Jade Palace offers a job as a maid.

Shory: *sigh of relief* This is perfect for me! So I can be close to Shifu. *goes to Jade Mountain and looks at the many stairs* These are a lot of stairs! *sighs and goes up the stairs*

When she arrivesat the laststep, she goes tothe palacedoorsand knocks. She looks around, because this place was wonderful. She feels like a duchess, and sighs peacefully*

Unfortunately, her dream world bursts, when an old red panda opens the door. It was Shifu, who looked at her angrily.

Shifu: *asks rudely* Who are you?

Shory: *stutters scared* I... Um... I'm...

Shifu: *annoyed and snapped* Quit stuttering... It's annoying!

Shory: *says soft* Sorry!

Shifu: What are you doing here anyways?

Before Shory can answer, a Galapagos giant tortoise comes out of the Hall of Heroes. He wears a green cloak with a stylized yin-yang symbol. It is Oogway the master of the Jade Palace.

Oogway: *walks past Shifu and stops in front of Shory* Ah..., finally, someone comes for the job!

Shifu: *snapped* The job? Master Oogway, by the looks of it, she will fail. Just let it go! If I were you, I would kick her out now.

Shory feels a little hurt and looks sheepish on the ground.

Oogway: *just smiles benignly* Shifu, hush! *looks at Shory* I had a vision, that you would come. Now, what is your name?

Shory: *bows* My name Shory, Master Oogway!

Oogway: *smiles and bows back* We really don't have any polite maids here.

Shifu: *rolls the eyes* We have no maids and we don't need maids here.

Oogway: *sighs* Shifu, please! I am the master of the Jade Palace and I decide who will work here!

Shifu: *replies* My students are responsible to clean up the Hall of Heroes.

Oogway: Your students are busy all day with the training.

Shifu: *growls and goes into the Hall of Heroes* Grrrrrr...

Oogway: *sighs and looks at Shory* You must excuse him. He... Emmm... Yeah... *thinks for right words*

Shory: *smiles cute* It's ok, Master Oogway!

Oogway: *smiles* Well ... Tell me what you can do?

Shory: *thinks* I can cook, do any chores, any normal girl should learn.

Oogway: Can you read or write?

Shory: Yes, why? I don't think a maid works with that.

Oogway: *searches for right words* Mmmhm.. Well, I am truly sorry but...

Shifu: *runs back* You see, Master Oogway! I told you she would fail!

Shory couldn't help but giggles at his sudden appearance.

Shifu: *snapped* What are you giggling about?

Shory: *just smiles cute at him* Nothing, Master Shifu!

Shifu: *growls at her* Grrrrrrr...

Oogway: Shifu, hush!

Shifu: *just turns around* Pffff...

Oogway: Right... As I was saying... Miss Shory... you get the job!

Shory: *bows* Oh, thank you, Master Oogway!

Shifu: *his eyes widen* What?

Oogway: Your room is next to Shifu! You just have to clean the Hall of Heroes and... *looks at Shifu, then again to Shory* ...Shifu's room!

Shifu: *shocked* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Oogway: *whispers to him* You'll thank me later! *goes with a big grin away*

Shifu: *stunned watches him go* But... but... but.. but, Master! *growls and looks at Shory* If you don't leave the palace until dawn, then I'll help you! *goes angry in the Hall of Heroes*

Shory: *sighs sadly* This starts well!


	4. Chapter 4

In the evening...

Shifu sits in meditation, fidgeting incessantly.

Shifu: Inner peace. Inner peace. Inner peace. *he hears a noise and opens one eye*

He sees Shory's shadow through the paper wall in the next room. When Shory begins to take off her clothes, Shifu turns around and tries to calm down.

Shifu: Calm down, Shifu! Calm down! *goes back to meditating* Inner peace! Uffff... *hears the voice again, stand up, goes to the paper wall and listens*

Shory sits in her room and brushes her fur. She wears her green sexy wedding lingerie, which her best friend had given her.

**Shory:** *sings*

A big house from a fairy tale

A marble floor, a lounge and a candle

Husband as a prince

That would be the happiness...

Nothing is sweeter!

Aaaaaaah, if my dream would come true

That would be my clue

Aaaaaaah, if my dream would come true

Then my life would begin from new!

Shifu: *closes his eyes and smiles* She has a beautiful voice! *comes back to the ground of the fact* Moment? What am I saying? *goes back to meditating*

In the red panda village...

**Yankai:** *sings*

I crowned, next to me Shory

A new land, a new glory

I am the duke, Shory my duchess

That would be the happiness...

It can't be better!

Aaaaaaah, if my dream would come true

That would be my clue

Aaaaaaah, if my dream would come true

Then my life would begin from new!

In the Hall of Heroes…

**Oogway:** *sings*

Shifu's heart is frozen to ice

I just want, that he finds peace

I have to choose the dragon warrior of justice

That would be the happiness...

No objections!

Aaaaaaah, if my dream would come true

That would be my clue

Aaaaaaah, if my dream would come true

Then my life would begin from new!

In the village in noodle restaurant...

**Po:** *sits in his room, looks out the window to the Jade Palace and sings*

I would like to change my life

And protect the valley with the Five

I would be a master of awesomeness

That would be the happiness...

That would be sweet!

Aaaaaaah, if my dream would come true

That would be my clue

Aaaaaaah, if my dream would come true

Then my life would begin from new!

**Shory, Yankai, Oogway and Po:** *sing*  
Aaaaaaah, if my dream would come true  
That would be my clue  
Aaaaaaah, if my dream would come true  
Then my life would begin from new!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning ...

Shory is still sleeping in her room until Shifu's angry voice can be heard.

Shifu: * knocks on her door * Miss Shory! Miss Shory! Wake up! Time to work!

Shory: *wakes up slowly and yawns* Is it already morning? *stretches*

Shifu: *knocks furiously on the door* Miss Shory! Do you hear me? *slides open the door to her room* Miss Shory, wake up! *stops then and is solidified*

Shory stands in front of him, dressed in her wedding lingerie and looks at him in shock. She blushes a little and looks embarrassed away. Shifu looks still stunned and finally comes back to the ground of the fact.

Shifu: *clears his throat and turns around* Echem... Miss Shory! I wanted to say that you should now go to work!

Shory: *wraps herself with the blanket and says softly* I get dressed and come in 5 minutes!

Shifu: See you later! *goes away and whispers* Calm down, Shifu! Calm down! Inner Peace! Ufffff...

Shory: *looks after him and giggles* Typical men! A bare female body and the male thoughts are free! *goes to change clothes*

In the afternoon...

Shifu and Oogway sit at the moon pool and wait for lunch. Shory comes with lunch in the Hall of Heroes, go to them and served them a soup!

Shifu: *confused* Soup? What about the normal meal?

Oogway: *is about to take a bite from the soup* Shifu, hush up! *takes a bite and looks shocked at Shory* What's this?

Shory: *scared* Is something wrong, Master Oogway?

Shifu smirks.

Oogway: It tastes ... wonderful! You've done well, Miss Shory!

Shory: *smiles* Thank you, Master Oogway!

Oogway: I have never had such a delicious soup! Shifu, you gotta try this! *takes a bite*

Shifu: *frowned and thinks* What is so special about this soup? I bet it tastes terrible! *takes a bite*

His eyes widen and a memory flies over him.

Shifu: *thinks shocked* It... takes just like the one... she would make! *stands up*

Oogway: *confused* Shifu?

Shifu: *goes to Shory, stands next to her and whispers* In 20 minutes in my room! We need to talk! *goes away*

Shory: *looks after him confused and thinks* Have I done something wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

Later in Shifu's room...

Shory: *knocks on the door* Master Shifu?

Shifu: Come in, Miss Shory!

Shory: *comes into his room* You wanted to talk with me, Master Shifu?

Shifu: *sits in meditation full of candles* Who are you really and where are you from?

Shory: I am the daughter of the village leader.

Shifu: *meditates* Which village?

Shory: Red panda Village!

Shifu: What? *the candles go out as Shifu hastily gets up* The red panda village?

Shory: *shyly* Eeeemh... Yes!

Shifu: *goes to her, takes her hand and pulls her closer to him* Tell me please, who taught you to cook the soup?

Shory: *intimidated* My mother taught me that! Why are you asking?

Shifu: *sighs sadly* Because my mother has created this soup! It is her recipe! When I was 5, she cooked me this soup! *kisses her hand and her fingertips* You woke in me old memories of my mother! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! *kisses her hand again, again and again*

Shory: *blushes* You're welcome, Master Shifu! Although I didn't do it on purpose!

Shifu: Please, call me just Shifu! *kisses her hand* You are no longer a stranger to me! *kisses her hand again* Please, come in the evening to my room and tell me everything! Ok?

Shory: *smiles* Ok, Mast... I mean Shifu!

Shifu: *kisses her hand for the last time* Ok, I'll see you later! Just go!

Shory: See you later! *leaves the room and goes to work*

Shifu: *sits down on the floor and meditates* What are these feelings? The better I know her, the more I feel about her!

In the evening...

Shory has done her work and goes to Shifu.

Shory: *knocks on his door* Shifu? Can I come in?

Shifu: Please, come in! And close the door, please!

Shory: *enters the room in and closes the door* Shifu, I... *she falls silent as she turned to him*

Shifu does a few yoga exercises and wears a black trim. He wears no shirt, shows off his six packs on his abs.

Shory can feel her face hot. Shifu notices that and stops with the exercises. He notices that Shory is blushing.

Shifu: *smirks* Hey, are you ok?

Shory: *stutters* Emmmh... Yea, I'm fine! *steps back*

Shifu: *smirks more and walks up to her* Are you sure? Seems to me you have a fever.

Shory: *stutters* N - no! I'm sure! I'm fine!

Shifu: *raises an eye brow, still grinning* Hmmm... *lifts her chin and puts his Lips on her forehead* Yeah, probably you are blushing!

Shory: *whispers* No, I'm not! *blushes even more and steps back again*

Shifu: *grins* Seems to me you are, but don't worry! I like it! *comes closer*

Shory: No, I'm not! *her back touches the wall*

Shifu: *smiles* How cute! *presses her against the wall with his hands each side of her head*

Shory is nervous when she noticed that Shifu's lips come closer. Their lips are about millimetres apart. Shory then feels Shifu's bottom lip touches hers, but stops immediately by the sound of Oogway's voice, who knocks on the door*

Oogway: Shifu? Can I speak to you?


	7. Chapter 7

In Shifu's room...

Oogway: *knocks on Shifu's door* Shifu? Can I talk to you?

Shifu: *curses* Damn! *shouts to Oogway* I'm coming, Master Oogway! *whispers to Shory* Hide yourself in the closet and please be quiet!

Shory: *whispers back* Ok! But...

Shifu: *pushes her to the closet* Please, go!

Oogway: *calls* Shifu? Do you hear me? Whom you are talking to?

Shifu: *calls nervously back* With none, Master! I'm talking to you, Master Oogway! *to Shory* Please, go in the closet!

Shory opens the closet door, goes inside and closes the door.

Shifu: *opens the door, lets Oogway in and bows* Master Oogway! Please, come in!

Oogway: *comes in and looks around* I thought I had heard a second voice! But I don't want to interfere in your private life!

Shifu: Master Oogway, please! You wanted to speak to me? Is something wrong?

Oogway: *smiles* Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?

Shifu: So... nothing's wrong?

Oogway: Well, I didn't say that, but I wanted to tell you, that I will choose tomorrow the Dragon Warrior! Are your students ready?

Shifu: *bows, then looks up without unbowing* Yes, Master Oogway!

Oogway: Very good! *turns around, goes to the door and stops* Oh, Shifu! The Lotus perfume is not the right for you! *giggles and walks away*

Shifu: *closes the door and hears in the closet Shory's laugh* Very funny, Miss Shory!

Shory: *laughs in the closet* Ha ha ha ha ha! Lotus perfume! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Shifu: *growls* Grrrrr... *opens the closet and pulls her out* That's not funny!

Shory: Ha ha ha ha ha! You are right! It is very funny! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Shifu pulls her closer and kisses her. Shory is too shocked to react.

Shifu: *breaks away from her and looks into her eyes* Why are you suddenly so quiet! Don't tell me that was your first kiss?

Shory: *blushes* That was my first kiss!

Shifu: *grins hugs her and kisses her shoulder* And don't tell me, that you are still a virgin!

Shory: *moans* Yes, I'm still a virgin!

Shifu: *kisses her neck* That is an advantage for me, because tonight, things will change between us, Shory!

Shory: *confused* What do you mean?

Shifu: *smirks, leaned over and kisses her* You know, what I mean! I'll be the first one to touch you, to feel you.

Shory: *blushes even more* Shifu, I...

Shifu: *interrupts her* I want you, too! *kisses her neck and breathes her smell in*

Shory: *moans* Shifu, I...

Shifu: *puts an index finger on her lips and whispers in her ear * Ssssssssh, no more words! Let me have you! *kiss her*

Shory tries her best to get away, but Shifu keeps her close to his muscular chest. He starts to take off her robe.

Shory: No! Stop it! *pushes Shifu away from her with the force of her hands*

Shifu: *surprised* Shory? What's wrong?

Shory: *cries* Sorry, but I can't do this! Forgive me! *runs away to her room*

Shifu: *shouts after her* Shory! Shory! Please come back! *sighs and whispers* I think it was really too early!

Shory runs inside her room and closes the door. She slides down with her back on the door till her bottom reaches the floor.

Shory: *cries even more and yells at herself* I'm so stupid! Why I didn't stay and sleep with him? I'm a coward! Now he won't ever talk to me again! *hides her head in her knees and cries*


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning...

Shifu: *knocks gently on Shory's door* Shory? Shory?

Shory: *opens carefully the door* Oh, good morning, Shifu!

Shifu looks at her shocked. Her face is tear-stained and her eyes red. As if she had been crying all night.

Shifu: Did you cry? *hugs her*

Shory: *snuggles up to him* No, I didn't. *cuts himself off* Master Shifu! *bumps the urn which falls and breaks*

Shory: *whispers* I'll not clean up that!

Po: *to Shifu* Someone...broke that. But I'm gonna fix it. Do you have some glue?

The urn debris screams as Po tries to pick up the pieces.

Po: Ow! Ooh. Splinter.

Shifu: *looks irked* So you're the legendary Dragon Warrior. Hmmm?

Po: *smiles* Uh...I guess so?

Shifu: *shakes his head* Wrong! You are not the Dragon Warrior. You will never be the Dragon Warrior until you have learned the secret of the Dragon Scroll. *points to a dragon on the ceiling with a single scroll in its mouth*

Po: *in awe* Whoaaaaaa... So how does this work? You have a ladder or trampoline or...?

Shifu: *giggles darkly* You think it's that easy? That I am just going to hand you the secret to limitless power?

Po: No, I...

Shifu: One must first master the highest level of kung fu. And that is clearly impossible if that one is someone like you.

Po: *confused* Someone like me?

Shifu: *walks around Po and points out his weaknesses* Yes. Look at you...this fat butt. *hits Po on the butt with his staff*

Shory winces.

Shifu: Flabby arms... *swats Po on the arm with his staff*

Shory winces again.

Po: Those are sensitive in the flabby parts.

Shifu: And this ridiculous belly. *hits Po on the butt with his staff*

Shory: *winces again and whispers* The poor panda!

Po: Hey...

Shifu: ...and utter disregard for personal hygiene.

Po: *pointing at Shifu* Now wait a minute. That's a little uncalled-for.

Shifu: Don't stand that close...I can smell your breath.

Po: Listen...Oogway said, that I was the...

Shifu pinches Po's outstretched digit.

Shory gasps in shock.

Po: *gasps* The Wuxi Finger Hold?! Not the Wuxi Finger Hold!

Shifu: *sly* Oh, you know this hold?

Po: *in panic* Developed by Master Wuxi in the third dynasty... Yes.

Shifu: Oh, then you must know what happens when I flex my pinky.

Po: No no no!

Shifu: You know the hardest part of this? The hardest part is... *whispes* ...cleaning up afterwards... He he he he he...

Po: *scared* Okay! Okay! Take it easy...

Shifu: Now listen closely, panda. Oogway may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, I promise you, you're going to wish he hadn't. Are we clear?

Po: Yeah, we're clear. We're clear. We are so clear.

Shifu: Good. *giggles darkly* I can't wait to get started.

Shory: *comes out of her hiding place* Fluffy?

Shifu: *turns to look at her* Shory? Go to your room! I have no time now!

Shory: *shocked* You're sending me to my room? I'm not your daughter!

Shifu: *growls* Shory! Go to your room! Now!

Shory: *crosses arms angrily* No!

Shifu sighs and goes dangerously up to her.

Shory: *runs screaming away* Aaaaaah...

Shifu: *yells* I said, go to your room!

Po: *whispers* The poor woman, who gets this guy!

Shifu: *hears that and turns angry to him* Excuse me! Did you say something?

Po: *scared* No, no, no! I...

Shifu: *interrupts him* Silence! Just follow me! *leaves the Hall of Heroes, followed by Po*


	9. Chapter 9

In Jade Palace...

Shory flees to her room and closes the door. She leans with her back on the door and breathing heavily.

Shory: *calms down and thinks* What am I doing? He can't boss me around! I'm not his student or his daughter! *breathes in and out* Ufffff... *opens the door and goes looking for Shifu*

In the training hall...

Shory enters the hall and hears someone screaming. She goes more into the hall and sees how Po fights with pain through the obstacle course.

Shory: *stands at the doors and is shocked* Oh, my goodness!

Po: Owww, that hurts.

A spiky tethered ball sends Po flying into the jade turtle exercise, where it rattles him around.

Shory: *worried* The poor guy!

Shifu: *to the Five* This'll be easier than I thought.

Back to Po in the turtle bowl.

Po: Feeling a little nauseous.

The turtle spills him out and he stumbles into the army of wooden dummies.

Po: Ow, those are hard! Ooh! I think I...

The last dummy whips him in the crotch and everything becomes still.

Po: Oooohoohoo...my tenders.

Shory: *makes a hurtful look* Owww, that hurt!

He struggles to get on his feet, takes one step and reaches out to a dummy arm...and immediately gets pummeled all over again. Po comes out the other side battered and bruised and finds he is standing on the floor that shoots out bursts of flame. The reflections of fire are on the Five and Shifu as Po gets singed. Shory closes her eyes, not to see that. Po comes crawling to Shifu.

Po: *smiles tired* How did I do?

Shifu: *quenches with the hand a flame on Po's head* There is now a level zero! *he turns around and notices Shory stands next to the door, who looks hurt at him* My students, in your quarters! See you tomorrow! You too, Panda! And think, if you really want that!

The Five and Po bow to him and leave the training hall.

Shifu: Shory, what are you doing here? I told you, that you should go to your room!

Shory: I'm not your student or your daughter!

Shifu: *smile amusing* Of course not! You're just my little maid! And I can give you commands!

Shory: *growls* Shifu! I lose slowly my interest in you! Why are you so mean to the panda? How can a student learn from you, if you knock him out?

Shifu: *sighs* Shory! You don't understand!

Shory: *replies* No, Shifu! You don't understand! You are a Kung Fu Master! Your job is it to teach Kung Fu. When I came here, it was an honor for me to serve the Masters. Now comes a new student and you torture him. If this is, what it means to be a master, then I don't want to work longer here. *turns around and walks away*

Shifu: *growls* Shory, wait!

Shory: *stops and turns around to him* What?

Shifu uses his speed to go to her, not giving time to blink. He grabs her and pushes her against him in a possessive way. She blushes and puts her hands on his abs. She tries to get away, but the Kung Fu Master was to strong.

Shory: *tries to get free* Shifu! Let me go!

Shifu: *smirks* Why would I do something so stupid? *tries to kiss her*

Shory: I said, let me go! *pushes Shifu in his chest with the whole force of her hands*

Shifu: *gasps in pain* Ufff... *shocked* What the...

Shory: *grins* Sorry! I forgot to tell you, that I am a karate master. And when you touched me again, then I will push you harder, my fluffy! *leaves the hall with dignity*

Shifu: *looks stunned after her with open mouth* Which secrets is this woman just hiding from me?


	10. Chapter 10

Late in the night...

Shory goes to the palace kitchen, where Shifu sits at the table and drinks strong Chinese liquor.

Shifu: *hears her* Come in, Miss Shory!

Shory hesitates.

Shifu: *drunk* I said come here and sit down!

Shory walks to him and sits down next to him.

Shifu: *gives her a glass of liquor* There's no reason why you shouldn't have your nightcap even if I am here.

Shory: I didn't want a drink. I heard a noise and...

Shifu: *grins* You heard nothing of the kind. You wouldn't have come down if you'd thought I was here. Take a drink.

Shory: *stands up* No, I will not! You're drunk, and I'm going to bed!

Shifu: *grabs her* Yes I'm very drunk... and I intend getting still drunker before the evening's over... but you're not going to bed, not yet. Sit down. *pushes her back on the chair and sits down beside her* Tell me, why didn't you tell me that you're a karate master?

Shory: *thinks* Well, I...

Shifu: *interrupts her* I think, I know why! You're a spy! And he Panda belongs to you, right? You've made sure, that your protege will be Dragon Warrior! You have manipulated Master Oogway and me and made us to idiots! Am I right?

Shory: No, that's not true and I will not listen.

Shifu: Oh, yes, you'll listen! What secrets are you hiding from me, Shory?

Shory: I can't tell you, Shifu!

Shifu: Not even, if I will torture the Panda tomorrow?

Shory: *gasps and stands up* Shifu, you...

Shory: *pushes her back on the chair, stands up and stands behind her* Observe my hands, my dear. *shows his hands* I could tear you to pieces with them. And I'd do it, if you don't tell me the truth. If you don't tell me, then I try this way. I'll put my hands so... *puts his hands on her head* …one on each side of your head... *pushes her head* …and I'll smash your skull like a walnut. Then all your secrets come out.

Shory: *yells* Take your hands off me, you drunken fool.

Shifu: *grins and puts his hands down* You know, I've always admired your spirit, my dear. Never more, than now, when you're cornered.

Shory: *stands up and looks angry at him* I'm not cornered. You'll never corner me, Shifu, or frighten me! You've lived in the past so long, you can't understand anything else. And you're jealous of something you can't understand. Good night! *walks away*

Shifu: *uses his speed and grabs her* Jealous, am I? Yes, I suppose I am. Because we masters always jealous, when our women have secrets. And that's more, than I can say for you or for me. We're not gentlemen, right? *tries to kiss her*

Shory: *pushes him, runs away but is grabbed by Shifu again* Let me go!

Shifu: *kisses her* It's not that easy, Shory. You turned me out, because you are hiding something from me! This is one night you're not turning me out. *picks her up and carries her to his room*


	11. Chapter 11

Next morning...

The morning's light was entering Shifu's bedroom. Shory starts to open her tired eyes, but she was still sleepy. She sees that Shifu lies next to her and looks at her with a grin.

Shory: *thinks* How long has he been watching me like this?

Shifu: *kisses her cheek* Good morning, my little sleepyhead!

Shory: *giggles* Good morning, Fluffy!

Shifu: *gives her a kiss on the hand* I'd like to extend my apology for my conduct of last night.

Shory: Oh, but Shifu...

Shifu: *puts his index finger on her lips* I was very drunk and quite swept off my feet by your charms.

Shory: *rolls her eyes* Well, you needn't bother to apologize. Nothing you ever do surprises me!

Shifu: *smiles* I've been thinking things over, and I really believe that it would be better for both of us if we get married.

Shory: *shocked* What? Get married?

Shifu: *sighs* Yes! After what we had last night, I am obliged to marry you!

Shory: *looks stunned at him* Obliged?

Shifu: Yes! *strokes her belly* Maybe you're already pregnant! And I don't want my child to grow up without a father, like I had to do! So, I ask you! Will you marry me?

Shory: *looks away* Shifu, do you love me?

Shifu: *confused* Hmmm?

Shory: Or will you marry me, because you're obliged to do it?

Shifu: *smiles* Of course I love you! Do you really think I would make you a marriage proposal, if I didn't love you? How should I prove my love? With Words? With flowers? With gems? With songs? Should the birds sing for you? How?

**Shory:** *smiles, cuddles up to him and sings*  
I don't need words  
I don't need twittering of birds  
I don't need gems  
I don't need a lovely nickname  
And please, no flowers.

Just be a man, strong and wise  
Just be a man, charming and nice  
Just be a man and not a pig  
Just be a man and I'll be weak  
Be your precious pearl  
And your obedient girl.  
*kisses him*

Shifu: *smiles and kisses her back* Does that mean yes? You want to marry me?

Shory: *smiles* Yes, my Fluffy! I want to marry you!

Shifu: *hugs* Thank you, Shory! But we can't get married now!

Shory: *confused* Why?

Shifu: *sighs* First, I must be sure, that Tai Lung doesn't break out of the prison. And I have to get rid of the panda.

Shory: *growls* Shifu! Don't hurt him!

Shifu: *kisses her, stands up and gets dressed* Don't worry. I am sure, that he has quit! *leaves the room and walks to the student barracks*


	12. Chapter 12

In the afternoon...

Shory goes to the training hall to watch Shifu at training. She hears Po's screams in the courtyard of the hall.

Shory: *opens the out door and is shocked at what she sees* Oh, my God!

Po falls on his face at the hands of some invisible opponent, who turns out to be... Mantis.

Shifu: *smiles* He he he he he….

Flat on his back, Po manages a salute.

Shifu: *growls* I've been taking it easy on you, panda, but no more! Your next opponent... will be me.

Po: *looks excited* Alright! Let's go!

Shory: *worried and fears the worst* Oh, no! Please don't!

The Five exchange worried looks.

Shifu: *to Po* Step forth.

Po doesn't even finish the step as Shifu whirls him around and throws him to the floor pinning his arm behind him.

Shifu: The true path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness and make him suffer for it.

Po: *delighted* Oh, yeah!

Shifu: *whips Po around again* To take his strength and use it against him.

Shifu: *holds Po this time by the nose* …until he finally falls, or quits.

Po: *totally inspired* But a real warrior never quits. Don't worry, Master, I will never quit!

At his breaking point, Shifu flings Po into the air and then leaps at him with a flying kick. Shory crouches, as Po crashes out of the door and tumbles down the steps. The Five watch him fall. Shory looks worried after Po and turns angrily around to Shifu.

Shifu: *finally noticed her* Shory, what are you doing here?

Shory: *growls at him* I'm her to see you at the training! I'm disappointed in you, what I have just seen! I begged you, that you don't hurt the Panda!

Shifu: *tries to calm her down* Shory, please! I...

Shory: *interrupts him* I have heard and seen enough! I will never speak to you again! *turns around and walks away*

Shifu: Shory! Wait! Arrrrrg ... *falls to the ground and clutching his right leg*

Shory: *turns around and runs worried to him* Fluffy! Are you okay?

Shifu: I'm fine! *stands up, took one step and falls again* Arrrg...

Shory: *helps him up* Let me help you, Fluffy!

Tigress: *comes back* Master Shifu, are you alright?

Shifu: I'm fine, Tigress! You are free for rest of the day!

Tigress: Yes, Master Shifu! *bows to him and walks away*

Shory: *helps him to the trainings hall and helps him sit down* Fluffy, are you in any pain?

Shifu: *tries to be cool* No!

Shory: *rolls the eyes and touches his right hip* Are you sure?

Shifu: *screams in pain* ARRRRRRRG…. THAT'S HURTS!

Shory: *sighs and stands up* I am going now to cook for you a remedy! Stay here!

Shifu: *says in sarcasm* Of course! Where should I go with pain? *grins* I thought you never want to talk to me again?

Shory: You should be better quiet, Fluffy! Before I change my mind! *walks away*

Shifu: *grins* I love this woman! *meditates* Inner Peace! Inner Peace! In... In... Inner Peace! *opens one eye* Would whoever is making that flapping sound, quiet down! *nods and resumes his meditation* Inner...

Zeng drops in from the ceiling.

Shifu: *stands angry up* Oh, Zeng. Excellent. I could use some good news right now.

Zeng: *shy* Uh...


	13. Chapter 13

An hour later...

Shory has cooked a medicine for Shifu and goes back to the training hall. Once there, she notices that Shifu is not there. So she goes to the student barracks and hears in the kitchen the voices of Shifu, Po and the Five.

Shifu: You think this is funny? Tai Lung has escaped from prison and you're acting like children!

Po: What?

Shifu: He is coming for the Dragon Scroll, and you are the only one who can stop him.

Po: *laughs* And here I am saying you got no sense of humor. I'm gonna stop Tai... What? You're serious? And I have to... uh, Master Oogway will stop him! He did it before, he'll do it again.

Shifu: Oogway cannot, not anymore.

Shory stands next to the door and gasps in shock, because she knows, what this means.

Shifu: Our only hope is the Dragon Warrior.

Po sneaks quietly away and walks past Shory. Shory looks after him.

Tigress: The panda?

Shifu: Yes, the panda!

Tigress: Master, please. Let us stop Tai Lung. This is what you've trained us for.

Shifu: No! It is not your destiny to defeat Tai Lung. It is his. *dramatically points at Po and notices, that Po is gone. Where'd he go? *throws up his hands in frustration and heads after him. He runs out of the kitchen and noticed Shory standing in the floor* Where'd he go?

Shory: *points the direction* He ran that way!

Shifu: *kisses her* Thank you, my darling! *sighs and like lighting runs after him*

Shory just stands there and sighs. Tigress comes out.

Tigress: Miss Shory?

Shory: Yes, Tigress?

Tigress: Are you alright?

Shory: *smiles softly at her* Yes, thank you! I'm fine!

Tigress bows and walks away.

Shory goes after one hour with the medicine to Shifu's room, so she can talk to him.

Shory: *knocks on the door and walks slowly in* Shifu?

Shifu: *seems to be limping more and shouts angry* What?

Shory: *steps back a bit* I bring you the medicine. Just call me, if you need anything. *gets scared of him and turns to leave*

Shifu: *quickly grabs her arm and turns her to him* Shory! I'm sorry, that I shouted at you, my darling!

Shory: *smiles softly and kisses him* It's alright, my Fluffy! I wish you good night!

Shifu: Good night, my darling! *kisses her*

Shory kisses him back and walks to her room. Shifu sighs and drinks the medicine. In the night he can't sleep, so he goes to the peach tree and stands there.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning...

Shory goes to the student barracks to cook a delicious breakfast for Shifu. As she walks into the barracks, she sees Shifu stands next to the door to dining room. Shifu quickly runs into the dining room and Shory goes to the door and stands next to it.

Shory: *surprised* What the...?

Po sits atop the high shelves and jamming more cookies into his mouth.

Po: *notices Shifu and speaks with mouth full* Don't tell Monkey.

Shory giggles a little. Po glances back down at Shifu, whose disbelief turns to a wise smile.

Shifu: Look at you.

Po: Yeah, I know. I disgust you.

Shifu: No, no, I mean... how did you get up there?

Po: I don't know. I guess I... I don't know. I was getting a cookie... *looks at the cookie and then can't help but eat it*

Shifu: And yet you are ten feet off the ground and have done a perfect split.

Po: No, this... this is just an accident.

Shifu and Po stare at each other for a beat. Then... WHOOMP! Po slips and crashes to the kitchen floor. A cookie rolls over to Shifu.

Shifu: *picks it up* There are no accidents. Come with me. *turns around and noticed Shory* Good morning, my darling! It's a perfect day to train. *walks past her and kisses her quickly* Please, pack as much food as possible! In five minutes we go! *walks away*

Shory: *confused* Ok! *looks at Po* Will you help me?

Po: *smiles* Of course! *stands up and helps her*

Later Shifu leads Po and Shory through the mountains. Shory walks next to Shifu and holds his hand.

Po: *tired* I know you're trying to be all mystical and kung fu-y, but could you at least tell me where we're going?

Shory: *whispers to Shifu* Where are we going, Fluffy?

Shifu: *just continues to walk* Wait and you will see!

After 10 minutes, Shifu and Shory sit beneath a tree. Winded and wheezing, Po slowly works his way up the hill. He sets his gear down and looks around. Shory looks a little worried at him. Shifu breathes in the morning mist.

Po: *approaches* You dragged me all the way out here for a bath?! *begins to pat his armpits with water*

Shifu: Panda, we do not wash our pits in the Pool of Sacred Tears.

Po: *quickly stops and realizing* The pool of...

Shifu: This is where Oogway unravelled the mysteries of harmony and focus. This is the birthplace of Kung Fu. *leaps atop one of the rocks and looks down at Po* Do you want to learn Kung Fu?

Po: *awestruck* Yeah...

Shifu: Then I am your master!

Po: Okay! *tears of joy well up in his eyes*

Shifu: Don't cry.

Po: Okay. *sniffs the tears back and smiles*

Shifu leads Po out into an open field. Shory sits under a tree and reads a book.

Shifu: *to Po* When you focus on Kung Fu, when you concentrate...you stink.

Po scowls. Shory giggles a little.

Shifu: But perhaps that is my fault. I cannot train you the way I have trained the Five. I now see that the way to get through to you is with this! *produces a bowl of dumplings*

Po: Oh great, because I'm hungry.

Shifu: *takes the bowl away* Good. When you have been trained, you may eat. Let us begin.

Later Po's training unfolds - deep breathing exercises, balance tests, push ups, sit ups, climbing, etc. Sorry had to cook all the time. Through it all, Po never gets to eat, although he does indeed learn kung fu.

In the night Shifu and Shory sit by the fire, while Po is sleeping.

Shifu: *holds Shory in the arm* He shows promise. But that is not enough to defeat Tai Lung. *drops the ears*

Shory: *puts her head on his chest* Have faith, Fluffy!

Shifu: *smiles at her* You don't know Tai Lung's strength! You don't know what he can do!

Shory: *shakes her head* No, but I believe that Po can beat him.

Shifu: *wraps his arms around her* I just wish, that I had the same faith as strong as you. You are beautiful, talented and I... I love you, Shory! *looks into her eyes and kisses her*

Shory: I love you too! *puts her hands on his muscular chest and kisses him back* And I always will! *snuggles to Shifu and sleeps safe and secure in his arms*

Shifu: *smiles* Sleep well, my darling! *kisses her forehead and looks worried to starry sky, until he finally falls asleep*


	15. Chapter 15

The next Morning they wake early up and train more.

Shifu: *sets a bowl of dumplings on a boulder* After you, panda.

Po: *stops short, suspicious* Just like that? No situps? No ten mile hike?

Shifu: I vowed to train you... and you have been trained. You are free to eat.

Shory sits under the tree and looks confused at them.

Po grabs one of the dumplings in his chopsticks.

Shifu: Enjoy.

Po: *raises the dumpling to his mouth. WHOOSH! Shifu snatches the dumpling away and eats it himself* Hey!

Shifu: I said you are free to eat. Have a dumpling.

Shory: *giggles and whispers* A food fight! Interesting!

Po: *reaches again as Shifu leaps across the table and kicks the dumpling into the air* Hey!

Shifu eats it and Po scowls.

Shifu: You are free to eat!

Po: *upset* Am I?

Shifu: *challenging* Are you?!

Po and Shifu ready their chopsticks. Po slams the table and sends the bowl of dumplings airborne. Back and forth, Po and Shifu spar, vying for the dumplings. Until there is only one left.

Shory looks amazed at them.

Shifu tries every trick to keep the dumpling away from Po. He hides it underneath one of the bowls. He uses his chopsticks as weapons to smack Po's chopsticks away. He attacks Po with his bamboo staff. But Po skillfully manages to best Shifu for the final dumpling. Shifu smiles. Po has passed the final test.

Po: *tosses the dumpling into Shifu's open hand* I'm not hungry... master.

Master and pupil bow to each other and Shory applauds them.

Shifu, Shory and Po walk through the palace courtyard. Po has an easy spring in his step.

Shifu: You have done well, Panda.

Po: Done well? Done well?! I've done awesome! *swings his belly around and knocks Shifu off balance*

Shifu: *staggers back, regaining his dignity* The mark of a true hero is humility! *he leans toward Po* But yes...you have done... *punches him playfully on the arm* ...awesome!

Po smiles at him.

Shory: *giggles and thinks* How cute!

As they laugh, an indistinct figure appears in the clouds behind them. It's Crane! He carries the five to the palace grounds, crashing in a heap.

Po: Huh? Guys? Guys! *throws his backpack aside and runs over to them* They're dead? No, they're breathing! They're asleep?! No, their eyes are open.

Shory: *shocked* Oh, my...

Crane: *his head collapses to the ground* We were no match for his nerve attack.

Shifu: He has gotten stronger.

Po: Who? Tai Lung? Stronger?

Shifu starts freeing Mantis, then Monkey releases suddenly from his paralysis.

Monkey: *delivers a Kung Fu punch to Po's head* He's too fast! *slowly realizes where he is* Sorry, Po.

Shifu kneels before Tigress and works to free her.

Tigress: I thought we could stop him.

Shifu: He could have killed you.

Mantis: Why didn't he?

Shifu: *frees Viper* So you could come back here and strike fear into our hearts. But it won't work!

Po: Uh, it might, I mean, a little. I'm pretty scared.

Shifu: You can defeat him, panda.

Po: Are you kidding? If they can't... They're five masters. I'm just one me.

Shifu: But you will have the one thing that no one else does.


End file.
